The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device has been developed in which a resin core bump formed by forming a conductive layer on a resin protrusion is used as an external terminal in order to increase electrical connection reliability (see JP-A-2-272737). In this semiconductor device, a resin protrusion is formed on a semiconductor substrate, and a conductive layer is then formed to extend from an electrode pad to the resin protrusion. In the step of forming the conductive layer, argon (Ar) reverse sputtering is generally performed in order to remove an oxide layer on the electrode pad. However, Ar reverse sputtering causes the surface of the resin protrusion to be carbonized. This may decrease the insulation resistance of the resin, whereby migration may occur. In the above-mentioned structure, since the conductive layer is formed to pass over the resin protrusion having a three-dimensional shape, it is necessary to prevent separation or breakage of the conductive layer.